


Three's Company (Ziam+Niall)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on a sex ban isn't fun at all when you're a teenager with raging hormones and an insanely hot boyfriend... or when you haven't gotten laid in what feels like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company (Ziam+Niall)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

“Last night was amazing,” Zayn whispered as he lay against his boyfriend’s naked body, tracing patterns on his stomach. Liam was holding him close and was running his fingers through Zayn’s hair, twirling the loose strands around them.

“It really was,” Liam muttered.

“Just thinking about it gets me hard again,” Zayn murmured, and Liam chuckled, digging his fingernails into Zayn’s scalp.

“What are you suggesting, then?”

“I think we should do it all over again but in the shower. You can wash my hair and then I’ll let you fuck me again,” Zayn mumbled against Liam’s collarbone. His fingers grazed the short hairs under Liam’s belly button, giving the younger boy goose bumps.

“Mmm, yeah. Yeah that sounds good,” Liam murmured, shifting in the bed so that he could roll out. Zayn followed his movement and they both found themselves rushing to the bathroom; eager.

They were at the apartment Zayn owned with Niall. Liam visited often, but last night had been their first night together since before exams. They had given each other a sex ban until the weeks of studying and exams were over. Last night, they had ravished each other to make up for two weeks of loneliness. Luckily Niall hadn’t been home for that reunion - was out at a end-of-semester party -, and they had taken full advantage of the house. Literally. They must have fucked in almost every room.

By the time they got to the bathroom they were both half-hard just because of the anticipation building up between them. They were way too eager to bother locking the door; they both just stumbled into the shower together.

“Oh Christ that’s cold,” Zayn squealed when Liam turned the shower on, jumping away from the stream of water. Liam giggled and then turned the handles until the water was warm again. He reached out for Zayn and pulled him close to his body again, nuzzling his face into his neck and kissing the skin as the warm water glided across his skin.

Zayn moaned quietly and gripped Liam’s hair, which was getting more and more wet as the stream of water ran over their heads. Zayn made sure Liam’s lips stayed on his skin, desperate for the touch.

“I love you, Li. I missed you so much,” Zayn sighed, letting a hand trail down Liam’s spine, pulling their bodies closer together.

“I know sweetheart, you told me last night. Multiple times,” Liam snickered.

“Mm, and I won’t stop saying it until you decide never to impose a sex ban ever again in our lives. God, I missed showing you I love you,” Zayn murmured as Liam tilted his head up to suck and nip at his jawline.

“You told me you loved me every time we met for coffee on study breaks. And I let you hold my hand and kiss me goodbye,” Liam muttered with a crooked smile, resting his forehead against Zayn’s.

“Yeah but that’s not the same. Your side of my bed was always cold,” Zayn pouted.

Liam smiled softly, leaning in to peck Zayn’s nose once. “I slept like shit. I can’t sleep if I’m not cuddling anything, I swear.”

“You could’ve cuddled Louis or Harry,” Zayn teased. They were Liam’s roommates in his tiny dorm room. Zayn had grown quite fond of the pair since he and Liam started dating. “I cuddled Niall once,”Zayn admitted with a smirk.

To that last comment, Liam’s smile twitched a bit, threatening to turn into a frown. “Yeah? And what was… How was he? As a cuddle buddy?”

Liam felt a bit uneasy at Zayn’s revelation since he knew for a fact that Zayn and Niall used to date a few years back. He knew it was long over - even way before he came into the picture - but it still made him a bit jealous.

“Cold. He barely held me and he doesn’t make me feel all happy in his arms. You’re warm and snuggly and you kiss me a lot and give me massages. You’re way, way better,” Zayn whispered, his fingers combing through Liam’s tangled wet hair.

“Good,” Liam murmured with a smile, pressing himself up against Zayn’s body to roll his hips against his boyfriend’s, loving the way Zayn’s mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut and a small moan left his lips.

“Can you wash my hair, babe?” Zayn asked, letting his hands trail down Liam’s back. He looked up at Liam and licked his bottom lip before biting down on it because he knew how much that drove his boyfriend crazy.

“Get down on your knees, then,” Liam ordered, and Zayn gasped a bit at the sudden commanding tone his boyfriend had acquired. It was rare that Liam was the dominant one in the relationship, but when he was, Zayn found it to be a major turn on.

“If you do a good job of sucking me off I’ll wash your hair,” Liam bargained. Zayn just dropped onto his knees immediately and looked up at Liam with a cheeky smile. Zayn let his hands reach behind the other boy to cup his arse and pull him closer before sliding them down his thighs.

“I think that’s a good compromise,” Zayn whispered.

Liam moaned as Zayn’s breath washed over his cock, and he actually hissed out loud when Zayn’s lips closed around it.

“Oh Zayn,” Liam whispered. He sighed when Zayn started to bob his head and grabbed onto the ledge on the shower wall to keep himself steady.

Zayn looked up at Liam, blinking a bit to get the streams of water out of his eyes so that he could watch Liam’s reactions to his ministrations. He moaned a bit as he slid his hand down Liam’s length, mouth chasing after it, and Liam was trying his best not to fuck Zayn’s mouth.

“Oh god. In two weeks I almost forgot how good you were at this,” Liam grumbled. Zayn licked up the base then pulled off. He kissed the tip before sucking down the side of his cock, letting his hand massage Liam’s balls as he did so. Liam whimpered, his grip tightening on the ledge.

“It… Fuck- won’t last long. Not a bit,” he growled, and Zayn winked up at him as he kitten-licked his head. “Christ.”

“Do you want to come twice or fuck me like this?” Zayn asked, his lipa brushing against Liam’s tip, his voice much too innocent for the situation they were in. Liam inhaled a shaky breath, trying to think straight.

“I wanna… I want you to finish me off. Couldn’t last long when I’m so close,” he stuttered after a beat and Zayn didn’t waste a second longer to deep throat Liam again, this time sucking and moving his tongue as he did, which made Liam cry out in surprise.

He circled his thumb and index finger around Liam’s cock, letting it slide along the base when he pulled off a bit to focus on the tip. His tongue licked the underside before teasing the tip, and he sucked hard before Liam fisted his hair with his free hand as a warning. “I’m gonna come,” Liam muttered frantically.

Zayn moaned around Liam and sped up his movements, loving the way Liam slumped against the slick wall of the shower to try and keep upright. “Oh God, oh God…”

Zayn hollowed his cheeks one more time and Liam came down his throat, moaning Zayn’s name as his boyfriend struggled to swallow all of his come. When Zayn stood up from the ground, he immediately pushed himself against Liam’s boneless body, letting the steady stream of the shower run down his back as he leant in for a relaxed kiss on Liam’s lips.

“Wash my hair now boo?” Zayn mumbled against them, running his hands down Liam’s sides and squeezing his hips. Liam smiled, and then kissed his nose when he reached for the shampoo bottle.

He squirted a small amout of shampoo into his hands and reached up to lather Zayn’s hair in it, smiling when Zayn sighed in content. “You’re good with your hands, Li,” he murmured with a smirk.

“Oh you’ve told me that before,” Liam teased. His fingers massaged Zayn’s scalp and Zayn was practically purring beneath his fingertips. When he thought he had scrubbed enough, he ran his soapy hands across Zayn’s cheeks before kissing his puckered lips. “I gave you a beard.”

“You’re such a child,” Zayn giggled, but he secretly loved that about Liam.

“Mm, I know,” Liam smirked, and he suddenly twisted Zayn around, who frowned as Liam’s face was suddenly out of view and his back was pressed to Liam’s chest.

“What are you- /oh/.”

Zayn gasped as Liam’s foamy hand trailed down his chest and stomach, stopping only to wrap around Zayn’s still stiffened cock. He started to pump his fist on his boyfriend’s cock slowly. While doing so, he peppered Zayn’s neck and shoulder blades in kisses, licking up droplets of water and sucking small love bites. Zayn moaned, one hand over Liam’s on his stomach.

“Jesus Christ,” Zayn sighed, tilting his head back to give Liam easier access to his heated skin. “You feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Liam asked, pulling his hand away from Zayn’s cock. Zayn whimpered and Liam intertwined their fingers as he nibbled on Zayn’s earlobe. “I really want to fuck you right now though,” Liam whispered, his breath fanning Zayn’s ear.

Zayn’s lips parted in a quiet gasp and he nodded frantically, trying to turn around in Liam’s arms but they kept him still as Liam trailed his hand down to Zayn’s arse, teasing it with his finger. “You said you liked my fingers, right? Do you want my fingers right now? Or just my cock?” he asked lowly into Zayn’s ear

“I-I want your cock. I’m all loose from last night. You fucked me so good, I want more. I want your cock,” Zayn repeated, voice shaky as Liam kissed down his neck again and nodded against his skin.

“Good.”

With that, Liam stepped forward, forcing Zayn against the wall with his hands and chest pressed against the cold tiles and his arse sticking out nicely for Liam. He kept Zayn’s hips steady with hands placed firmly on his waist. “Don’t slip,” Liam muttered.

He grabbed Zayn’s chin and pulled it sideways to give him a quick kiss over his shoulder. It was messy and sloppy, mostly tongues sliding together, but it was good. Liam lined himself up with Zayn’s hole and took a few steady breaths before slowly pushing in.

Zayn stiffened beneath Liam and turned his head to stuff his face into the crook of his elbow as his breathing quickened, and Liam had to hold back a groan as Zayn clenched and unclenched repeatedly around him to adjust.

Zayn nodded moments later, a sign to Liam that he was ready. Liam squeezed Zayn’s hip with one hand and reached up to interlock his fingers with Zayn’s on the shower wall with the other. He rocked his hips slowly, and Zayn hissed in pleasure.

“Christ,” Liam moaned, and Zayn groaned when Liam pushed in again.

“Faster, I- c’mon Li, faster,” Zayn pleaded when Liam kept up an agonizingly slow pace, lips lingering at the nape of his neck.

“I missed you so much,” Zayn stammered, and Liam chuckled against his skin.

“I know baby,” he whispered, kissing along his shoulders as he continued to thrust into him. Both boys failed to notice the click of the door and the sound of bare feet padding across the tiled floor.

“Don’t worry Zayn, m’not creeping in on you. I just got back from Louis’ party - crashed there for the night - and I really had to wee, so-” his rambling was interrupted by a soft moan from the shower.

“Oh, Christ.”

“Zayn?” Niall muttered, freezing in place near the toilet. He tried to listen closely, but most sounds were drowned out by the water pattering against the floor. “Mate, what’s up?” Niall asked, waiting for a response that never came.

He frowned a bit as panic welled inside him, and instead of heading for the toilet he was now facing the shower curtain. “Zayn, mate are you alright?” he asked again, more anxiously this time, and all he got was a small, choked moan in response.

Without another thought, he slid the shower curtain open and gasped at the sight before him. Zayn was pinned to the wall by Liam who was fucking him right at this moment and Niall’s face turned beet red when they both stopped and looked at him.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean- I didn’t know - shit, /shitshitshit/,” he stuttered, feeling extremely embarassed at having caught the pair at it - and even more embarassed by the fact that he was insanely turned on by the sight in front of him. Zayn was his ex after all, and once upon a time he had been the one having early morning shower sex with the tanned boy.

Zayn was watching him over Liam’s shoulder with wide eyes, and Liam made no move to back away from him. Then, before Niall could make any move to retreat and go take a wee somewhere else - anywhere else - he caught sight of Zayn’s eyes shifting to his growing hard on in his jeans that did absolutely nothing to hide his boner. There was a sharp intake of breath, and quiet swearing.

“What a great wake up call,” Niall chuckled, shaking his head. He didn’t mean to sound jealous, but he was. He hadn’t been laid in weeks and even got rejected the night before. He was really lonely and desperate.

Liam made a small growling noise in the back of his throat and turned his head to Zayn’s neck again, nipping at it to try and regain his boyfriend’s attention. It worked partially, and Zayn moaned quietly as Liam moved slowly inside of him again.

“Liam wait,” Zayn hissed, turning his body slightly and pushing Liam away a little. Niall was just standing there and staring at them. He couldn’t understand why. “Niall?” Zayn muttered, capturing the blonde’s attention.

Niall lifted his eyes to meet Zayn’s, and when they locked, a small moan escaped his throat longingly. “I just… I haven’t gotten laid in like, weeks… Would it be alright if I just… If I could suck Zayn off? Or just… Finger Liam? I dunno… I’m just really horny and I got rejected twice last night and… Or even if I could just watch…”

“Niall…” Liam started, but then he heard Zayn whine and looked to see his boyfriend’s eyes dark with lust. Liam heard his shaky intakes of breath and realized how much Zayn liked that idea.

“What do you want Zayn? Where do you want him?” Liam gave in, and Zayn’s grateful moan was definitely worth it. Meanwhile, Zayn couldn’t decide what he wanted, because he loved the thought of Liam being finger-fucked as he was fucking him, but his cock was also achingly hard.

“Let him finger you baby. I want to hear you moan,” Zayn decided. He figured maybe Liam’s jealousy wouldn’t be quite as bad if Niall wasn’t on his knees for him. Zayn really wanted this. He’d always secretly dreamed of having a threesome one day, although maybe not with his ex-boyfriend and current roommate.

Liam closed his eyes and moaned against Zayn’s neck at the thought of that, and Niall’s eyes widened in anticipation. He quickly tugged off his shirt then his trousers and pants in two fluid motions, and within seconds he was just as naked as the other two boys.

“Well come on then,” Liam huffed, and the Irish boy stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind him. Liam turned his attention back to his boyfriend, kissing along his shoulder blades as he started to rock his hips into him again and squeezing his hand.

Niall watched, trying to decide what to do. He waited a few moments, assessing both boys’ actions before he held his hand beneath the stream of water, making sure it was completely soaked before placing both hands on Liam’s shoulders. He trailed them down his back slowly, leaving a prickling sensation down Liam’s flesh, and paused when his fingers brushed his arse.

“Liam,” he muttered as Liam sucked a love bite behind Zayn’s ear, making the older moan.

“Yeah, yeah. Go on,” Liam stammered, pausing his thrusting long enough for Niall to slip a finger into Liam’s walls. They weren’t too tight since Zayn had fucked him once the night before.

Liam immediately rocked back onto Niall’s finger, moaning a little breathlessly and hips jerking up to thrust into Zayn again. “More, Niall, /moremorenmore/,” he begged, and the words went straight to Niall’s cock - and Zayn’s too. He loved the sound of Liam’s ragged breaths in his ear as he clenched Zayn’s fingers so tightly he thought they’d go numb. He loved feeling how wrecked Liam was becoming and he certainly loved the feeling of his cock and his lips on his skin.

Niall moaned a bit and slipped a second finger inside of Liam, and this time the stretch was a bit more noticeable. “Mmm, Liam. You’re a little tight, aren’t ya? Guessing Zayn fucked you last night though, he can stretch /anyone/ up - he’s got a real good cock for that,” he spoke filthily in Liam’s ear, making sure he was loud enough for his ex-boyfriend to hear him - he knew how much of a goner Zayn was for dirty talk.

“Ugh, Niall,” Zayn moaned, throwing his head back. Liam squeezed his hand and huffed. He didn’t want to hear Zayn moaning Niall’s name, he wanted to hear his own. He sped up his thrusts, making Zayn grunt with every rock of his hips, and Niall started kissing along his shoulder blades, letting his free hand slide between their bodies to rest on his torso.

He slid in a third finger unexpectedly, making Liam cry out beneath him, and the way the boy tensed up beneath him and started breathing raggedly was just too hot for Niall to ignore. “You like that, huh Liam? Like it when I finger-fuck you while you fuck Zayn? Are my fingers as good as Zayn’s /massive/ cock?” Niall spoke as he angled his fingers in a way to press against Liam’s prostate, and the boy cried out in pleasure.

“Ugh, no. But they feel so good,” Liam panted. His skin was all tingly where Niall’s fingers trailed across it.

Zayn was whimpering Liam’s name, capturing the boys attention as he said “I’m gonna come. I’m so close.”

“Yeah? Yeah me too babe, me too. Hold for a bit yeah? Shit,” Liam moaned, rocking back onto Niall’s fingers, then rocking up into Zayn, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time.

Niall’s cock was aching, and he definitely needed to find release soon as well. He wouldn’t come untouched, and he was hoping one of the boys would help him out. “Liam please,” he muttered, grinding his hips against Liam’s side so that he could feel how hard he was.

“Shit,” Liam groaned, and his thrusts became sloppy as he reached his climax, during which Niall pulled out his fingers from his hole. Zayn finished too, spurting white strips on the shower wall. as soon as they were both done, Liam pulled out and let himself sit down in the shower, knees too wobbly to keep him upright. Niall panted and shuffled closer to Liam, whimpering.

“Please Liam, finish me off. Jerk me off, /please/,” he whimpered, knowing Liam would have a fit if he asked for Zayn to do this.

Liam nodded and reached up, quickly pumping Niall’s cock between his fist as Zagn caught his breath and watched them with desire clear in his eyes. Niall groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching, and it only took a minute before he came into Liam’s fist with a small whimper.

He staggered back and leant against the wall, taking his time to regain his breath as the shower water continuously ran down his torso, arms and legs, tickling his nerves. After a few minutes he pushed himself up and hurriedly left the shower, thanking the boys for helping him out.

“He’s so special,” Liam snickered, shaking his head in disbelief as the Irish boy stormed away. It wasn’t often that your boyfriend’s best mate invited themselves to have sex with the both of you. In fact, he wouldn’t have ever believed that could happen until now.

“I know. I love him though,” Zayn whispered with a smile and Liam frowned. “Not like that. I only love you. I meant that he’s a good friend. I love him as a friend Li, you know that. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” he reassured Liam, crouching down so that he was at his boyfriend’s level on the floor of the shower.

“Help me up?” Liam whispered, smiling up at Zayn. His boyfriend obeyed, pulling him up and wrapping him into a tight hug. They kissed slowly under the stream of the shower and decided to wash up quickly before stepping out.

Liam wrapped Zayn in a clean white towel before wrapping another around himself, stealing small kisses as they dried each other off and padded to the bedroom to dress up again.

“What do you want to do today babe?” Zayn asked Liam when they were clothed and had their hair done.

“Let me take you out shopping. I want to spoil you,” Liam grinned, admiring the way his faded blue jeans hung low on Zayn’s waist, much too big for the smaller boy.

“You sap,” Zayn teased fondly, following Liam out the appartment with his hand around Liam’s waist, happier than he had been in weeks.


End file.
